


Dance, Dance

by irisfarms



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisfarms/pseuds/irisfarms
Summary: Maggie teaches Odin to dance.Written in 2014, and probably a modern day AU.





	Dance, Dance

“H-hey. You can dance r-right?”

“Why do you care, creep?”

“Because I’ve b-been invited to a social g-gathering and I don’t k-know how to.”

“Ugh… Well, I’ve done a bit of dancing at the parties I’ve attended, and I could write this off as community service to Gil. What kind of dancing do you want to learn?”

“W-what is the e-e-easiest?”

“You can always do the ever boring sway in a circle to slow songs, but that requires a partner and we all know that will never happen.”

“-Hey! I h-have a date!”

“Hahahaha. You’re kidding! Who knew you had a sense of humor?” Maggie giggled wiping a tear from her eye.

“I’m serious.”

“Whatever you say… So wrap your arms around my waist. I’ll put my arms around your neck…”

It took them both a second to adjust to the position since Odin was much taller than Maggie. Odin kept fumbling trying to get his arms at a comfortable spot on Maggie’s back, until Maggie finally got sick of his fidgeting and just placed his arms for him.

“Now literally all you have to do is sway back and forth. I don’t even think you can fuck that up.”

This earned an eye roll from Odin.

“You can slowly start to turn me in a circle if you’re feeling adventurous.”

Odin’s attempts to actually pick up his feet while swaying were disastrous to say the least. He stepped on Maggie’s foot three times in a row, losing his balance and toppling on her the last time.

“Y-you made me fall.”

“No I didn’t asshat! You’re the one that tripped over my foot. We’ve gotta get a new game plan for you because you are way more hopeless than I’d previously thought.”

Maggie stood up with a flustered sigh. “Let’s adjust your position. I’ll place one hand on the top of your shoulder. You put your arm here,” she situated their arms, “Now hold my hand with your free hand. Man, I hope you’re taking a dude as your date so you don’t have to lead a lady around, you’ll just have to follow him.”

“I w-want to learn to lead.”

“Ooookay. Well, you’ve gotta tell your date where to go because they can’t read your mind and they’ll be pissed if you step on their feet all the time.”

“How?”

“Well first of all, you can gently push or pull their hand in the direction you want to go and they’ll follow. Try it.”

Odin kept looking at their feet and pulling like he was trying to rip Maggie’s arm off. She tried leading him around, but that didn’t go any better. After a few minutes of awkward contact and several dozen curse words Maggie broke away from him.

“I give up! You’re hopeless! Just buy your date a pair of steel toed shoes and expect the worst!”

“M-maybe you’re j-just a shitty teacher.”

“It doesn’t matter how fabulous the teacher is if the student doesn’t listen to her!”

“F-fuck this. I’ll just st-stand in the c-corner all night.”

“Well, that sounds like a great time. You’ll be sure to get a second date. Everyone loves a guy who is too awkward and uncoordinated to even sway back and forth to music!”

“P-please you know n-nothing about music moving people.”

“I know there’s no way you can keep rhythm with moves like that.”

“Psh, I p-play the piano.”

“In that case, hope that there’s a piano at your venue, so you can at least have an inkling of a chance of not looking like a totally social inept nerd.” Maggie said with a smirk. “Now get outta here before I punch you for destroying my toes.”

Odin walked out the door as she muttered, “Hope your date goes swell.”

************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Who asked Odin to a fancy social event? Was it Ava, Gil, or someone completely different? Did Odin just want to learn how to dance? Was this Odin’s awkward attempt to be friends with Maggie or even hit on her? 
> 
> Yeah, I’ll never tell, so you’ll just have to pick your own ending. :)


End file.
